The Halloween Season
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: What happens when a regular girl tries to escape from bullies and ends up in a world where kid's nightmares begin. Amu just that girl and now she has to deal with an evil then evil villain, monsters, and the feared pumpkin king just to get home…will Amu survive or not? Amuto
1. Chapter 1

BSR: I'm writing all theses new fan factions without finishing any of the others. Oh well I'm going to work on a lot of them then. Also, if some one could explain the musical lyrics not in the public domain in detail…I basically understand it but I'm still confused… Anyway I'm probably overthinking it like I do sometimes. So here is my new fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or The Nightmare Before Christmas or any of the names I use like Halloween town. I own NOTHING! For the Shugo Chara is own by Peach-Pit. The Nightmare Before Christmas is own by Tim Burton and Disney.

Summery: What happens when a regular girl tries to escape from bullies and ends up in a world where kid's nightmares begin. Amu just that girl and now she has to deal with an evil then evil villain, monsters, and the feared pumpkin king just to get home…will Amu survive or not?

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

In a dark little town there was a cabin. This cabin was special because it was the holiday cabin. For this cabin's decoration for each holidays are spectacular; no one can beat their Halloween and Christmas décor. Candles lighted the cabin's windows for this Christmas season with about a billion Christmas lights and 5530 feet of garland. There was also Christmas doodads and twenty wreaths. In the brightly decorated living room an old woman sat down at a writing table writing in a torn worn down journal. A young girl with dark brown pigtails about five ran from the kitchen to the living room where the old woman was still writing in her book. She jumped up onto the chair next to the woman and smiled at her.

"Hey! Hey! What are you working on, Grandma?" The little girl asked jumping up and down to see what she was writing.

"Something that is finally done and now I can share with you, Miku." The woman said grabbing the book and lifted Miku up taking them to the old armchair. Miku sat on her grandma's lap and looked up smiling.

"So what is it?" She asked looking at the book her grandmother had.

"A book I've been working for a while. Now do you want to hear it?" The women asked the little smiling girl tapping Miku nose.

"Yea, yea!" The girl said jumping up and down hugging the woman's arm. The women just laughed at her hugging her back.

"Fine, fine. Well this story is called _The Nightmare Before Christmas_." She separated from the hug and picked up the book opening to the first page to show Miku a picture of a smiling jack-o-lantern with a Christmas hat on. Miku laughed.

"That's funny!" The Grandmother laughed with her.

"And you know why it's called that?" She asked Miku.

"No." Miku replied giggling. "Why?"

"Because a nightmare did happen years ago when I was just a child right before Christmas. A young girl had to save the day and she was just a regular girl that happen to go somewhere at the right time. Now are you ready to hear the story?" She asked.'

"Of course! Start now!" Miku said looking up at her grandma with wonder in her eyes.

"Well it started very very long ago. Now do you know where the seasons' come from? Or who helps make them as great as they can be?" Miku shakes her head. The grandma opens the book and starts to read.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Narrator's prov*

Holidays can be found in a very special place. It's called the intersecting woods. Every holiday has its own tree but only four of them stand out among the others. They are Thanksgiving, Easter, Christmas, and Halloween. None of the holidays knew of the others until one fateful night. Now holidays are nothing with out their helpers. Their the ones that make the holiday special and function. Some helpers you know like Santa Claus and his elves or the Easter Bunny. Although some you don't for they like to hide in the shadows just watching their work pay off.

So to bring some light into our tale we're going to the land of Halloween or more specificity Halloween Town. In Halloween Town there are witches, zombies, werewolves, and the rest of the monsters. One stands out from the many monsters, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the pumpkin king. He plans everything for Halloween and every year he grows more and more bored with it. No matter how many new scares he tries nothing helps. He has a black cat name Yoru that has been his companion for a long time.

Our story doesn't start here but at a little town of Seiyo, Japan. A pink haired girl was running to get to school on time. Just like most morning she woke up late and was now past the gates as the last last bell. The girls name is Hinamori Amu age 18. She has pink waist-long hair with a model's body and gorgeous bright golden eyes. This is her story.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: I know it's short but it's a preface. So the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

BSR: Hello again! This is second chapter in this Halloween fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or The Nightmare Before Christmas or any of the names I use like Halloween town. I own NOTHING! For the Shugo Chara is own by Peach-Pit. The Nightmare Before Christmas is own by Tim Burton and Disney.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Summery: What happens when a regular girl tries to escape from bullies and ends up in a world where kid's nightmares begin. Amu just that girl and now she has to deal with an evil then evil villain, monsters, and the feared pumpkin king just to get home…will Amu survive or not?

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Recap:

Our story doesn't start here but in a little town of Seiyo, Japan. A pink haired girl was running to get to school on time. Just like most morning she woke up late and was now past the gates as the last bell. The girl's name is Hinamori Amu age 18. She has pink waist-long hair with a model's body and gorgeous bright golden eyes. This is her story.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Amu's Prov:

I'm going to be late again! My stupid alarm clock! It didn't wake me up this morning. Wait…what am I talking about? I was the one that throw it across the room causing it to break in a hundred pieces as it hit the wall. Well after that my mom screamed at me to wake up I did. I put on a black tang top with silver bats on the front and side. Over top of that I had my black school jacket with a silver spider cufflinks. Then went the silver tie and silver checkered skirt. Black knee high boots with silver laces and spiked belt. Yea our colors are black and silver. I wish we did have some color but that's not up to me.

Anyway the popular people run my school, Seiyo High, and one of the so-called popular people is me. There are others but usually everyone just let's me decide...well most everyone. Saaya is the second most popular girl only bested by me or that's what she says. I never though of us as rivals but not really friends either cause she wants to control everything while I really don't like to told what to do. Now if someone asked me to describe Saaya in two words they would be bitchy slut. I would never call a girl or guy a slut or whore but after all she has done and who she's done. Only because she's basically dated all the guys from our school and most of the guys in the collage in town. Also she wears clothes just a bit to small for her and during the summer it ok cause mostly all the girls do it but come on bikinis in dead of winter? I don't know how she doesn't get frostbite. Now I really don't care if you're a slut but when you are nasty and rude there is where I cross the line.

She also puts all the makeup is can get on her face...once a clown asked her who does her makeup so he could have them do his. The other reason I don't really like her is because she is stupid. She doesn't do any homework or tests, or anything! The girls and boys under her spell do anything she asks even tests. Although Saaya thought I was a danger to her popularity and power... Which probably true but I really didn't mean for that to happen. I'm a senior this year and couldn't wait to leave this dump and all the annoying rumors. I got accepted to Downsberry. One of the greatest collages in the eastern hemisphere disregarding the name it is a school is a great partying school with excellent academics. Anyway back to my school, Seiyo high or Seiyo High Academy is also one of the best schools in Japan. To enter you either has to know people, be rich, or had marked very high on the entry exam. Saaya is rich and father funds some things at the school so she is the people to know.

I on the other hand got a perfect score on the exam... That was the first perfect score they ever had on that exam. I don't like to gloat... Or talk to anyone even teachers at my school thus causing me to have no friends...now you'd be wondering how I'm the most popular girl at school with out any friends, right? Well I'm really shy so back in elementary school I created this other me that people have deemed 'cool & spicy.' That cool and spicy attitude of mine got me my popular status and a fan club of both fan boys and fan girls. I really do want to have some friends but everyone is to scare to get near me. I made it into the classroom walking my 'it's all cool' walk to my desk before the teacher came in.

"Alright everyone the Strawberry princess has entered the room. Everyone can bask in my presents." Yamabuki Saaya said appearing in the door with an ugly short red and black dress and red pumps. She had her reddish brown hair curled around the equally ugly crown on the top of her head. Her herd of groupies came in behind her fanning her while they walked behind her. There were cries of love struck boys and jealous girls. That's my sign to listen to my music so I put my headphones into my ears and now I can only hear music. I remembered that I know what the teacher is going to teach so I put my head down on my desk for a little nap.

†††††††††† Time Jump: After School ††††††††††

So after I woke up in the end of the lesson to hear that school will be out for an extra two weeks for repairs to the school meaning six weeks off from this prison. The school was nice; it's like a medieval castle that looks really creepy with their Christmas lights in the windows. The students on the other hand are like little kids following around whoever has the shiniest object. So after the class let out I walked to my locker got my overnight bag. I'm staying at my aunt's house on my break cause she's on vacation. I walked out of school and down the road to cut through the graveyard to the street that leads me to my aunts.

"Hohohohoho! Look its miss creepy and scary." Saaya said behind me. I looked to see Saaya surrounded by her pack. They have always had creep me out how they would follow her anywhere and I mean everywhere. Saaya as taken up trying to jump me the last couple of weeks when she got the idea after watching a movie.

"Hello Saaya." Tilted my head to her. "Pack" I tilted my head to them. They grinned at me waiting for Saaya to give the order to attack. Saaya sighed flipping her hair back with her hand and gave the command as if she was dying of boredom.

"Attack." She said watching me speed away into the darker part of the graveyard while her girls ran after me. I ducked, swerved, jumped and hopped till I came to the statue of an angel. This angel statue was in the middle of the oldest graveyard in the whole state that not many knew of. I could hear the girls coming closer to me so I went around to the front and hide at the base. The statue was huge so I could successively hide with all my stuff without being seen.

"Crap where did she go?" One of the minions asked as they all came to a stop.

"I don't know! Split up she has to be here somewhere!" Another yelled at them. I heard them gasping for air but they started to move closer to where I was. I moved my hand over the statue base only to find a lever and the girls steps where getting louder so I pulled it. I was flung back into a small department in the statue. I crouched down thinking I was going it hit my head on the roof when I heard noises behind me. It sounded like murmuring with a beat behind it. It sounded like a song sung by many people so I grabbed my bags and crawled through the cool dark dirt tunnel till I saw a light at the end of this hole.

_Welcome all,_

_We invite everyone to our town_

_It's time to scream and screech _

_Come on its timmmee_

_Its time to fly _

_Up up to the sky _

_Into the light of the full moon_

That song…I know that song! My aunt used to sing me that until she died last year of Tenuis Sanguis. Tenuis Sanguis is when the blood thins in the body till it leaves the body by either the sweat glands or you pee it out. No matter what it sounds its very painful and discussing to watch especially when it happens to one of your family members. I came to a coffin size room where the light had been coming from but when I went there I couldn't find the source.

"Crap. I hate this!" I yelled hitting the stone floor. "Ouch!" Crap this a cement coffin, I shouldn't have done that. I thing I broke my hand…wait I didn't put that much force into it so…I need to get out of here. I sighed fidgeting until I got onto my back looking up to see cracks of light outlining the top of my torment. I pulled my legs to my body and with all my force I kicked the lid off. I finally got out of the coffin to find myself in a creepy foggy cemetery. This suck…well I came from nice kept cemetery to a creepy messy cemetery.

_Its time to fly _

_Up up to the sky _

_Into the light of the full moon_

_Welcome welcome _

_Come to our side _

_Everyone is friendly and happy for fun_

"What the hell? That isn't the line!" I said to myself or so I thought. I grabbed my bags from the coffin just as the top snapped shut something jumped or fell on my back.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed tossed my bags into the air and falling to the ground face first. The thing jumped off me and cried. I lifted my head to realize that I landed in a batch of…nightshade?

"Prowww!" The thing cried at me. I looked up to see a skel…a skeleton cat.

"Ahh!" I screamed again scrambling back into a headstone. The skeleton cat stalked over to me and rubbed his skull on my leg. I shakily reached for the skeleton cat and it leaned to me only for it to bit me with its razor sharp teeth.

"You little bast…"

_Whistle _

The cat left as soon as we heard the whistle. I got up on my knees and looked around the area where that cat gone and where the whistle happened...to find a tall man with the cat in his arms. He had a good two to three foot on me and moon pale skin. He had long almost black hair with…with…_cat_ ears and a _cat tail_! Should I ask him where I am or just stay here till someone normal comes along? From how this night is turning out he might me my best bet. Does stranger danger still count or any of the lessons count if you're in some other world? I don't know…wait this could all be a dream and I just need to wake up! Yes, yes, I just need to wake up! I lied down and closed my eyes only to open my eyes to the same dark purplish black sky. Crap!

"Why do you have warm blood on your teeth, Yoru?" I froze as the cat man spoke to the cat.

"Prow!" The cat tilted his head towards me. Shit! Crap, I'm trying to stop cussing and its not really working.

"Yoru? Is there anything other then scaring people?" The man asked the cat ignoring the cat's last movement. I relaxed a little before he set the cat down and it made it's way over to stop right in front of the headstone I was hiding behind.

"Prrrroooowwwww!" Yoru voiced to his master only to be ignored again.

_Is life so predictable?_

_I've lived many lives doing the same old things_

_I'm the best of the best _

_How many things can we do till it's old_

'Is he singing? Please don't tell me I landed into a musical!' I looked around me. 'At least with this background it should be a good musical…hopefully.'

_I am the master of fear_

_Using with a bit of help to create a horror masterpiece_

_Is screaming becoming so boring _

_That I can scare thousands without a thrill_

He walked through the graveyard still singing all along the way. I followed using headstones as my cover. Yoru shadowed me meowing all the way.

_I know something is missing_

_Been taken to give that same old thrill_

_Why can't I find the key? _

_I've traveled through many doors but is still there _

_One untraveled _

_One that still has a locked _

_One I must figure out_

_For I am the pumpkin king _

_Something that even a king can't find_

_Why does this come over my mind so much?_

_Why can't someone understand?_

He stopped on top of a curly cue hill with me behind the only headstone and a tree behind me. I looked up at the tree only to find that my bags up in the branches.

"How did my bags end up there?" I asked myself.

"The trees just wanted to return your bags to you." The husky voice said right beside me. I looked over to see the man I had been following looking at me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed jumping back only to have him grab me. I started to feel lightheaded and the dark world turned darker till everything was black.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There you go another chapter done! Please R&R!


End file.
